Drivers at night face bright headlights from opposing traffic. Modern vehicles have brighter headlights in general and many are placed at a higher level. A large percentage of vehicles also have headlights that are either misdirected, out of alignment, or on high beam. Meanwhile the number of registered vehicles and volume of traffic is always increasing. As a consequence anyone who is sensitive to bright lights is often distracted when driving at night. Such a driver needs a means of self-defense and sense of control over these conditions. Current transparent rectangular visors are used in the daytime as sum visor extensions but are not perfectly suited for use at night to dim a driver's view of headlights. These rectangular visors darken a driver's whole view if lowered enough to completely filter headlights. Some rectangular visors are made of a lighter optical material but these do not sufficiently dim the driver's view of headlights. Prior art patents for the purpose of reducing headlight glare such as U.S. Pat No. 4,818,011 4/89 Cherian, 3,695,658 10/72 Vacha, 3,351,375 11/67 Wheeler and 2,833,591 5/58 Kurtzke, all have inherent limitations in their structure and use.